Is this what you call Love?
by Bukiyo
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are BEST friends. Who would of ever guessed that a certain someone from Akatsuki would fall in love with Sakura. Doubting himself he gives it a 'test' Will his feelings get the best of him? Will Sasuke be protective of his frien


Is this what you call love?

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!! OKAY, SO, ahem, So if anyone wants me to make a story with a different couple with Sakura just send me a message.**

**So far**

**A Never Ending High School Story- Sasuke Sakura**

**I hate you, You love me?- Sasuke Sakura**

**Is this what you call love?- Deidara Sakura**

* * *

I slump down in a swirvel chair that sat in front of the principals' desk. My two best friends sat on both sides of me. To my left was Uchiha Sasuke. He had a grim, yet annoyed expression spread across his face. I think im pretty good at telling his facial expressions nowadays~ To my right was Uzumaki Naruto. He was spinning around in circles, a puppy-dog pout placed on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. Tsunade, the lady with huge breast, aka, the principal, plopped down in her seat behind her desk. Viciously pulling out a sake bottle a small cup from one of many miny fridges, she slammed it on the table. Naruto nearly fell out of his chair with the sudden loudness. She glared at Naruto, then glanced at me, then Sasuke. Her expression lightning up when she moved from Naruto to me, to Sasuke.

"Do you three know why you are here?" She asked, pouring some sake into the small cup. She gently set down the bottle onto her desk. I frowned, this was going to take all day if she's going to be like this.

"'Cause we started a food fight" Naruto murmured innocently, twisting his chair side to side. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, noticing as well that this would be awhile. I smirked, We had sloppy joe meat and sauce covering our school uniforms. Glancing over at Naruto's head, I let out a loud giggle. Tsunade and Naruto both looked at me, as I held my mouth shut. Naruto still had a bun on his head!

"May I ask _why you are laughing, Sakura?_" Tsunade questioned. I immediatly shut up. She was losing her composure and her calm.

"Oi. Tsunade, un. You wanted to see us, yeah?" A voice said from behind us. We all turned around, except Sasuke. I think he fell asleep. I noticed three boys standing side by side wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They must be twelfth graders.

* * *

When Sakura is looking at the guys, it's her left and right :]

* * *

"Akatsuki" Naruto mumbled, the hamburger bun finally falling off his head. I glanced at him, then back at the guys. One of them had flamming red hair, and a grim smirk spread across his face. He stood on the left of a blonde. His hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and bangs covering the right side of his face, a wide grin plastured on his face. His cloak was wrapped around his waist, and he wore a white tank top. The next, the one to the right of the blonde, had slicked back sort of faded blue hair. A angry pout upon his face, and his cloak zipped down showing bare chest.

"I wanted to see you three an _hour_ ago" Tsunade hissed, drinking from the bottle.

"Hai, Hai. What did you want to see us about. We're sort of busy, yeah" The blonde replied.

"I want you to take these three to do your after school jobs" Tsunade explained. Naruto and Me jumped up, fussing, and fuming.

"I refuse!" I protested, smacking the table. A loud crack silenced the room, and the desk split in half.

"Ahaha! You fucking screwed up now, Pinky!" The one with the bare chest laughed, falling to his kness, slapping the floor.

"You're really going to make us lose our reputation, Hidan" The red head sighed.

"Shut the Fuck up!" Hidan cursed, jumping up. The blondes smirk widened.

"Wow. Never knew you could move that fast, yeah" The blonde chuckled. Naruto and me stare at them, holding back our laughter. Were'nt these guys supposed to be evil and ruthless?

"Im gonna kick that Fucking girly ass smirk off your face, Diedara!!" Hidan shouted, pointing his finger at him.

"Hai, Hai, yeah" Diedara mocked, pushing his finger away from him. I stare at Diedara in awe. He's a guy!

**He's a SMEXY guy!**

Diedara looked at me, noticing that I was staring at him, then smirked.


End file.
